


earthquake, hurricane, tsunami

by cerebel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Female Loki, Genderplay, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebel/pseuds/cerebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captivity is such a fuzzy concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	earthquake, hurricane, tsunami

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to lita-of-jupiter, who requested Lady!Loki/Natasha/Clint, with Clint not knowing if it’s his worst nightmare. This ended up a lot more dark than I’d planned?? Warning for dub-con to non-con, mind control, hella twisted people. Either way, NSFW. 
> 
> I FEEL BAD I might write a lighter one just to make up for this.

He wakes up. Scratchy blanket on his bare skin (naked), with the complacent feeling that indicates he’s been there a while. He is relaxed. He is himself. There’s no ice-blue grip on his mind, no foreign beliefs (would he even know if there was?). 

“Hawk.” 

Look up. A shake of despair to his very core, magnitude 8.1 on the Barton Richter Scale. Inside him, he can feel cities of hope and optimism crushed and shaken to dust. 

In front of his eyes: Natasha, one leg curled underneath her, the other angled, partway to the side. She leans her cheek against a pale knee like a cat; pale fingers stroke through her hair to cement that impression. 

“The hell did you do to her?” But as he says it, his thought of rebellion succumbs to the inner earthquake. 

Loki laughs. He has long black hair, a female form sculpted in angles and exaggerations, terrifying and beautiful like a hurricane. Hurricane Loki, to harmonize with Earthquake What-The-Hell-Happened-To-Natasha. “I gave her what she always wanted,” says Loki. He takes Natasha’s chin, angles her head up. “How does it feel, Widow? Now that your ledger is wiped so clean.” 

Her eyes aren’t blue. They’re green, the pupil wide and black as night. 

“Like I want to fill it again.” Her voice low, and harsh. Her voice as dark chocolate to Barton’s ears. 

“Good girl.” Loki lifts her into his lap, slides fingers under her waistband, curves them inward. Barton swallows, his heartbeat loud in his ears. 

Loki whispers in Natasha’s ear. She moans and grinds down, a reflexive <i>snap</i> of a motion, a surge of desire. Clint can imagine what that hand is doing, but he’s frozen. He can’t interfere. He watches, as Loki strokes Natasha’s spine, as Loki’s wrist works, fingers pressing in, and moving, and slipping out again. Natasha grows desperate, and Loki’s lips meet hers — and Natasha tilts her head back and cries out. In pleasure. Unmistakably in pleasure. 

Loki pushes Natasha away, and Clint watches as she falls to her knees, shaken in the aftermath.

Loki crooks a finger. He’s put in mind of Disney villains, but he stumbles to his feet and lets Loki mold him, push him to his knees, draw him close. “Shall I give you what you want, too?” Loki asks. “Two masters, each of them more than worthy of your obedience. The Widow… and me.” 

Clint shudders. Slim arms creep around his waist, and he feels Natasha press against his back. 

“It’s okay,” she whispers. 

“I don’t even have to spell you, do I?” asks Loki, with another laugh. “Serve me well, and you both will find a freedom you have never known. Come here, now; pleasure me.” Fingers hook into Clint’s hair, and pull him towards Loki’s cunt. 

Clint closes his eyes, and he obeys. 


End file.
